When the dark meets light
by BlackRaven1316
Summary: Draco Malfoy thinks he lost everything until she helps. Now he feels he should help the dark girl, Raven Roth, by showing her light. Can he help her? Will she tell him anything about her past? reviews would be fabulous!
1. Is This Seat Taken?

**A/N don't kill me it's my first chapter of my _first _story.**

**When the Dark Meets Light**

**Chapter 1 Is This Seat Taken?**

**Rain poured over her dark figure, as she walked to the train station. She wore a dark blue cloak with the hood covering her face; only her dark violet eyes were visible. Muggles stared at her, she hated being noticed. _"Stop staring you stupid muggles!" she thought to herself. _Finally, she was at the train station, instead of carrying a huge trunk, she had a small bag with her ticket and some things that she valued dearly. **

**She pulled out her ticket that read _Platform 9 3/4. _**

"**What in trigon's name does that mean!" she accidentally said out loud **

**Now she was frustrated with all the stares she was given. She was so mad she wasn't watching where she was going and she ran into a red haired man. **

"**Sorry." She mumbled.**

**The man caught a glimpse of her ticket and said "You going to Hogwarts eh?"**

"**Yes" she mumbled**

"**Hey Harry another student." he said **

**Then a girl with chestnut, curly hair walked up behind him, fallowed by another man with dark brown hair. They all were the same age but Ron asked "Are you a first year?"**

"**No" she said annoyed**

"**I'm Harry," the dark haired man said, then pointed at the red-head and said "this is Ron," then he turned to the girl and said "and this is Her……."**

"**Hermione" the girl finished**

"**I'm Raven." She said only loud enough for them to hear "How do we reach the platform?" Raven continued in her monotone **

**Ron then lead the way to platforms nine and ten then, he walked right through them trunk and all. He was fallowed by Hermione and then by Harry. Raven hesitantly, stepped through the two platforms. Then, all of a sudden she was at Hogwarts Express, platform nine and three-quarters. There were tons of students in matching robes, Raven stood out with her whole body covered in a dark blue cloak. She felt out of place and she didn't belong. Raven was going to leave but, Raven never gives up.**

**Raven boarded the train and chose an empty cart.**

"_**Finally, alone at last." Raven said to herself**_

**Then someone opened the door and said "Is this seat taken?"**

**A/N Ooooooooooo it's a cliffhanger! please review! sorry it's soooooooo short i'll to make the next chappy longer!**


	2. Senses

**A/N I don't own Harry Potter or Teen Titans. Yay! Next chapter! Please review after you read! **

**Chapter 2 Senses**

**Raven looked up to see another man same age as her and the other three students she met. He was different; his emotions were very strong and painful to his soul. **

"**No, go ahead and sit down." She said expressionlessly **

"**Thanks" he sat down "I'm Draco Malfoy, but I'm usually called Malfoy" he stammered.**

"**I'm Raven." She said in her monotone **

**He looked at her and got lost in her deep, dark violet eyes. She saw his silver eyes; they were full of pain and loss. Draco had sleek blonde hair that hung in his face. Then, they both notice they were staring at each other and turned away in unison. **

**Raven didn't notice she was standing until Draco said, "Are you going to sit?"**

**She blushed unnoticeably and sat down. Draco couldn't help but stare because her cloak was opened, when she sat, and revealed the leotard she wore underneath. She had a slim figure; her waist had a belt that looked like the pin that holds the cloak together. On the back of her hands was the same round, red stone. **

**Raven sensed strong pain and loss; then, she accidentally blurted out "Are you okay?"**

**He was shocked at her question and stammered out "w-what makes you think I'm not… okay?"**

"**Well……………… I-I uhhhhhh can sense strong emotion." She mumbled.**

**He was shocked and had nothing to say. She sensed his confusion and said, "I'm Azurathian, I have other powers." **

**Draco looked scared, but Raven couldn't sense his emotion because she was shocked. **

"**I should leave." She said as she picked up her bag.**

"**No." Draco said in a shaky but firm voice. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder and continued, "I'm tired of people leaving me." **

**He looked shaken and angry all at once. Then the train came to a sudden stop, Draco fell, fallowed by Raven, who fell on top of him. They both blushed, but Raven's was unnoticeable.**

"**Here let me help you." He said while he, gently, took her hands and helped her stand. They looked out the window to see a castle in the distance over the dark sparkling water. The castle seemed like miles away, but Raven was ready for any challenge that lay ahead. She was ready for Hogwarts. **


	3. True Darkness

**A/N hey guys and gals sorry I haven't been writing my internet wasn't working so I have a lot to post up YAY! R&R please and thank you!**

**Chapter 3 True Darkness**

**The train conductor told us to leave the train in an orderly fashion, but of course leaving the train was pure chaos. Raven was getting irritated by the little first and second year students scurrying everywhere. She was moving so fast that Draco had trouble catching up with her, when he did it was because she was staring at something with pure hatred in her eyes. Draco looked in the direction she was and saw she was staring at Crabbe and Goyle. **

"**_Does she know?" _he asked himself and then he heard an emotionless voice say, _"Yes."_**

**Raven looked at him and said, "I know everything."**

"**But……… how?" he was so confused and scared at the same time.**

"**When you put your hand on my shoulder …" she trailed off, then continued, "your hand led me to your mind and I read your mind…… but it was out of force, well you could say it like that."**

"**Force?" he asked, befuddled.**

"**Well… I didn't exactly have control over what I was doing because I haven't gotten to meditate for a while." Raven said in her usual monotone.**

**"Draco …" she paused, "I know you're in pain and…… I know how it feels to be left out and how it feels to lose someone dear. You'll make it through, I promise." Raven said but, not in her usual monotone, her voice was gentle and sincere. **

**The tone of her voice brought his hopes up a bit and together they walked into the castle. They both took a deep breath as they walked through the large stone doors to the castle. Dumbledore was waiting at the doors. When he saw Raven walk through the doors he walked toward her.**

"**Raven, come here please." Dumbledore said, calmly. Raven did as told and walked to him and then he said, "We have a special room for you, your own room as you can say. It has two bedrooms; it's on the third floor the staircases will take you to a portrait of a raven. Go to and give the raven the password is," he leaned in closer and whispered, "Xinthos. I chose a password that was familiar to you, if you don't mind."**

"**Not at all, sir." Raven said without ant expression.**

**Raven walked back to Draco who was waiting for her which surprised her.**

"**What was that all about?" he asked**

"**I have my own room." **

"**Really?"**

"**Yes, and I'm curios about what it looks like. Do you want to come with me to see it?"**

"**Sure."**

**As they walked together they ran into Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They all smiled at Raven not noticing Draco until he walked up next to her.**

"**Malferret get away from her!" Ron yelled **

**Draco smirked and said, "Weasel, can't I have a friend?" **

"**No!" he yelled furiously.**

"**Ron, what's your problem?" Raven said calmly.**

'**My problem is you're hanging out with a death eater and someone on the dark side!"**

**Before she could respond Draco said, "Wouldn't dark and death eater be the same thing." Draco smirked.**

"**You know you're dark! You know you don't need or want friends!"**

**That hurt Draco and Raven sensed it and said, "You think he's dark! You don't know the first thing about being dark!" Raven was losing control.**

"**What do you know! I bet a lot since you're with a _death eater_!"**

**Raven's eyes started to glow red and then she yelled "Azurath, Metrion, Xinthos!" **

**Black energy started to flow from her hands and it picked up Ron. Hermione's face was horrified as Raven threw Ron to the floor. **

"**What are you?" Ron asked horrified **

"**I am darkness!" Raven screeched and then continued. Ron whimpered with fear and then Raven said, "What, afraid of the dark?" **

**Her eyes were glowing red with anger black energy still floating around her hands but not going anywhere. Harry looked at Raven with disbelief, Hermione was horrified, while Draco was worried about Raven. Raven started walking towards Ron with a malicious smile on her face. But, before she could step any closer Draco stepped in front of her and with gentle words he said, "Raven, calm down c'mon please calm down." He caressed her shoulder and the black energy disappeared and her eyes started turn back to violet, but she started to fall but, Draco caught her before she could hit the ground.**

"**Put me down please, Draco." She said softly. Then she turned her head to look at the four faces and said, "I'm so sorry." Her eyes were pleading.**

**They all stared at the hooded girl in shock, expect Draco his eyes were full of forgiveness. Draco walked toward her as the other three walked away, quickly. She was very weak, so Draco picked up the hooded girl who had her arms around his neck as he carried her. She instructed him on where to go to find her room. When they found the portrait Raven said, "Xinthos." And the portrait opened.**

**Inside was a couch book shelves full of Raven's books which were ancient. There was a fireplace with a lit fire, two doors which were probably the two bedrooms.**

**"Which room is yours?" Draco asked.**

**"I dunno lets look a t both of them."**

**Draco carried her to the first room and opened the door, it had a huge bed with dark blue blankets. The second room had a huge bed that was green and silver.**

"**Looks like there expecting a Slytherin to stay in this room." Raven said and looked at Draco then continued, "Would you like to stay with me. I hate being alone."**

"**Of course I'll stay with you." He said smiling. **

**A/N Well… it's longer than all the other chapters.**


	4. Unanswered

**A/N I hope ya'll liked the last chapter I posted! Well…… here goes.**

**Chapter 4 Unanswered **

**Raven looked at Draco and said, "I'm so sorry about what happened earlier."**

"**What did happen?" Draco looked concerned.**

"**Draco…." She paused, "I trust you, and this is a lot to take in but….. I can lose control of my anger and it turns me into pure darkness." Raven looked at him with gloomy eyes.**

**He was speechless so he said, "Are you hungry?"**

"**A little." Then she continued, "What table should I sit at?"**

"**What table do you _want_ to sit at?"**

"**Well… What table do you sit at?"**

"**Slytherin."**

"**Okay, then lets sit there." **

**Draco smiled and said, "Can you stand?"**

**She tried to stand on her feet but her legs were still weak, so Draco carried her. On the way down the staircases they saw Blaise.**

"**Hey, Blaise!" Draco said**

"**Hey, man I thought you weren't coming back. I didn't see you on the train or in the common room…." Then he saw Raven and paused.**

"**Oh! This is Raven I met her on the train." Draco said.**

"**Hello." Raven said as humanly as possible.**

"**I'm Blaise Zambini." He said while looking at Draco suspiciously.**

**Blaise continued down the stairs and then Raven asked, "Why was he so suspicious?"**

"**Because I'm carrying a woman." He said jokingly then continued, "But, honestly I don't know."**

"**I think I can walk now." Raven said **

**Draco set her down gently and as she walked ahead he thought to himself, "_She's so light and fragile. It feels like she's going to break."_**

**As they walked they saw Ron, who gave Draco a dirty glance. But when he saw Raven, she looked at him and made her eyes glow red. That made Ron whimper away. Draco caught up with Raven and smiled, his smile was shining with kindness.**

"**Draco…" she paused, "Are you really a death eater?"**

**They stopped walking and Draco turned to face her then said, "No." in a firm voice.**

"**I believe you." She said with no expression on her shadowy face.**

**They walked into the great hall; it was full of chatting teenagers, which made it impossible to find any of the tables. So, Draco took Raven's hand and led her to the Slytherin table. He chose a spot far away from every one; it was at the very back of the table. Raven sat at the very end of the table in the shadows unnoticed, exactly how she liked it. Draco was sitting next to her, he looked uneasy and his emotions were a big mix of fear, sadness, and sincerity. **

"**Draco, are you okay?" Raven whispered in a shaky voice. **

"**Raven, you know how Weasly called me a death eater?"**

"**Yeah, what about it?"**

"**Well…" he paused, "My father is the strongest death eater in the wizarding world." He whispered so soft that only Raven could hear.**

"**Are Crabbe and Goyle's fathers death eaters, too?"**

"**Yes, that's way they became death eaters, because of their fathers and my father left my mother and me because I wouldn't get the mark."**

**Raven looked at him with sorrow in her eyes, which it was the first time Draco really saw emotion in her empty eyes. **

"**Draco, if it makes you feel any better both of my parents left me. So I'm an orphan." Raven's eyes were on the verge of tears, but she held them back.**

"**Why would they both leave you?" he looked with sorrow.**

"**That's something I'm not ready to tell anyone. It will be left unanswered."**

"**Can you at least tell me when I can see your face." He said jokingly, trying to cheer her up.**

**She smiled and said, "When the time comes I'll tell you."**

**Draco then said to himself, "_Wow she… she smiled._"**

**Draco smiled to himself triumphantly and then the sorting hat started to separate the first years into their new houses. Raven sat quietly listening to the sorting hat. When it was finished sorting the feast began and all she had was a cup of herbal tea.**

**Draco looked at her worriedly and said, "Do you want anything else?"**

"**No thank you. This is what I always have." She answered simply.**

**After the feast Draco and Raven walked back to their room together, silently. When they got into the room Draco sat on the couch and Raven sat next to him. Raven noticed how close she sat to him and was going to move over but, she didn't she stayed where she was. Draco put his arm around the back of the couch and noticed a strand of black hair falling into Raven's face. The strand of hair was curly and he pushed it back into her hood carefully. **

**She looked up at him and then leaned her head against his chest. She lifted her legs up on the couch and Draco wrapped his arm around her waist. **

"**Draco?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Thank you for calming me down today." She said as she looked up at him. **

"**No problem." He said as he caressed her face carefully, so he didn't knock off her hood. **

**Draco smiled and she buried her face into his robes. Soon after she fell asleep.**

"**_Wow, I really want to get to know her. She's so dark, but at the same time she's gentle. I have so many questions for her. But for now they will remain unanswered." _Draco thought to himself.**

**A/N I hope you guys like it! PLEASE review!**


	5. Heaven

**A/N: Wow, this took me the longest time, sorry about the delay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5 Heaven **

**Draco woke up in the middle of the night to find Raven in his arms, her hands slightly gripping his. She was so relaxed in his embrace; her breathing was steady and calm. He sat on the couch watching her, every breath she took he saw. Could this be? Is this a dream? Never in his life has he felt this way, it felt like heaven.**

**He tried to force his eyes to stay open, but darkness consumed him into sleep. A few hours later, Raven awoke. She glanced at the clock which read, 4:58 A.M. She sighed and looked up at Draco, his skin pale from the moonlight that flooded the room. Raven gingerly removed his perfectly toned arms from her waist. When she stood, she took another look at Draco, his features, expressionless. **

**She went into her and locked the door behind her. Raven removed her cloak and placed it on her bed. Then, she went in to her bathroom and showered. Draco woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He felt around with his hands to find Raven gone. His eyes shot open and he looked around frantically, until he saw her bedroom door closed. He sighed with relief.**

**Draco went to his room and cleaned up, fixed his hair, and put on clean robes. He looked in his mirror and brushed off the Slytherin insignia on his chest. When he returned to the common room Raven was still in her room. Nervously, he went to her door and knocked. **

**No response.**

"**Raven?" He said nervously, knocking again.**

"**Yes?" He heard her say weakly.**

"**Is something wrong?"**

"**No, but…" She paused. "The time has come." **

"**What?" Draco said, confused.**

**Slowly, the door opened to reveal Raven wearing school uniform robes. No house insignia or tie. Her face had perfect skin complexion, her violet eyes seemed to fit perfectly. In the center of her forehead was a red diamond chakra. She had black curly hair with streaks of red and blue, her hair reached her middle back. Draco gawked at the sight before him, as he took in every feature of her face. **

"**You look…" he paused. "Amazing." **

**Raven blushed a light shade of pink as Draco held out his hand to her. She placed her hand into his. His fingers were gently wrapped her small hand. They stood at the portrait door, nervously. When Draco stepped out of the portrait Raven released his hand. He looked at her with a very concerned expression across his face.**

"**I-I can't." She stuttered.**

"**You can." **

"**No, I-I can't." She said so quietly it was barely a whisper.**

"**I know you can." He said reassuringly. **

**Raven swallowed, hard. Then, she very slowly stepped out of the portrait. She slipped her hand in to Draco's and looked at him nervously. He smiled reassuringly and led her into the Great Hall.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Well…. Tell me what you think! Please, please, please review.**


	6. Jealousy

**A/N: Well… here goes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Chapter 6 Jealousy

The walk to the Great Hall felt as if it took hours. With every step Raven took, her stomach turned. Draco walked close, too close. They reached the huge brown doors; with one last look in her emotionless, violet eyes he opened the doors. Draco stepped through the doors first, and then Raven hesitantly stepped through, her stomach in knots. Both, Raven and Draco sat at the very back of the Slytherin table. Draco stared at Raven, taking in all of her features. He memorized the way each strand of hair flowed, and fell in her face. His eyes absorbed her pale skin and soft pink lips and the red, diamond chakra on her forehead. Her eyes, emotionless, but yet full of emotion all at once.

"I have an announcement to make before we start our feast." Dumbledore said gently, knocking Draco out of his trance, "We have one more student to sort into a house." He smiled.

Raven's eyes widened with fear and shock when he announced, "Raven Roth, please come forward for your sorting."

Raven's hands trembled when she stood, and all eyes fell on her. She quietly walked to the front of hall. She could hear whispers and giggles. She took in a deep breath when she faced the whole Great Hall.

"Please, sit." Dumbledore said gently, pointing to a stool.

Gracefully, Raven glided to the stool and sat. Dumbledore then placed the sorting hat on her head.

"Interesting… very interesting." The hat continued, "I must compliment much harder choice than Mr. Potter himself. Choices, choices hmmm… Much smarter than a Ravenclaw, braver than a Gryffindor, not even close to a Hufflepuff, and last, but not least much more evil than a Slytherin."

Raven shuddered at his last statement.

"Ahhh… didn't like that _did_ you?" the hat laughed humorlessly, then continued, "Where could I possibly put you?" it paused, "Gryffindor!"

The hall was silent as a Gryffindor insignia appeared with a red and gold tie. Dumbledore removed the hat and Raven slowly made her way to the Gryffindor table. She sat far away from everyone and the feast began. Raven looked at Draco with pleading eyes and he looked away. Right when he looked away her heart shattered into tiny pieces. She took a sip of tea and went to her room. Slamming the door behind her, she collapsed on her bed. A few minutes later, there was a knock at her door. She stood and went to her door. When she opened it, Draco stood there, staring at her.

"Yes?" She said in her usual monotone.

"I… I." He stuttered. "I…" then tears started to form in his eyes. He looked away and wiped his eyes.

Concerned, Raven said, "What's wrong?"

"Everything's bloody wrong!" He said. "Blaise said I'm a disgrace to Slyterins, because I'm friends with a Gryffindor. I'm not allowed into the Slytherin dorms. The only way I could be considered a Slytherin is if I stop being your friend."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, never come near me again." He said weakly and then, in one swift movement all of his things were packed. Then, he left.

When the portrait door shut, Raven's emotions went wild. Her knees buckled and she fell to the floor. Tears threatened to fall, but she held them back. She held back all her emotions and left for her first class, potions. She silently walked to the dungeon, and when she reached Snape's classroom she walked in. Raven was the only person in there, alone, with Snape. He looked at her.

"You should've been a Slytherin." He mumbled.

Raven sat down and looked at him, "You find it a waste of talent?" she questioned.

"Yes. If the hat was telling the truth, you won't fit in at all in Gryffindor." He snapped.

"If that's true, then I won't with Slytherin either." She said calmly.

Before Snape could comment students started filling in the room. Raven, who sat in the back of the classroom, was accompanied by Harry Potter himself.

"Hello."

"Hi." Raven said with uncertainty.

"I think we got off to a bad start."

"Yeah, we did."

"You up to starting over?"

"Sure."

"I'm Harry Potter."

"Raven Roth."

"Oh, forgot to mention, I was surprised to see you didn't put up a fight."

"About what?"

"The uniform." He said smiling.

Raven smirked and looked at Draco, who was a dark shade of red. Raven could sense the emotion, jealousy. She smirked in triumph, thinking to herself, _"He deserves it."_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked it! Please Review. Flames welcome. Except if it's about a pairing (which I hope most of you know by now) I really HATE flames complaining about a pairing! Please Review!**


	7. Out of My League

**A/N: So sorry it took so long to update!! This is a songfic chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Chapter 7 Out of My League

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

Draco's POV

"_It's her hair and her eyes today  
that just simply take me away  
and the feeling that I'm falling further in love  
makes me shiver, but in a good way"_

She's everything I could dream of, and I let her go. Why? I hate watching her and Potter as they smile and laugh. Her hair is like the darkness before a dream with blood red and dark blue streaks. I wish I could run my fingers through the sea of curls. Her violet eyes are irresistible; my knees go weak every time I catch her eye. If only I could hold her in my arms.

"_All the times I have sat and stared  
as she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair  
as she purses her lips  
bats her eyes  
and she plays with me  
sitting there, slack-jawed and nothing to say"_

I know, I've heard it too. Potter's only like a big brother to her. But I still can't stand the way he puts a smile on her face and that mud blood Granger, her best friend can make her happy. What about me? Did _I _ever make her happy? Was she ever happy to be around me? I would do anything to make her smile. I would kill to make her happy.

"_Cuz I love her with all that I am  
and my voice shakes  
along with my hands _

_Cuz she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
and I'm out of my league once again"_

I'll never be good enough for her, she is of the most ornate beauty. Her smile is like a first kiss and her laughter is to die for. No one will ever be good enough for her at least in my mind. She's always on my mind, I can't concentrate anymore because she's all I see.

"_It's a masterful melody  
when she calls out my name to me  
as the world spins around her  
she laughs, rolls her eyes  
and I feel like I'm falling  
but it's no surprise_

_Cuz I love her with all that I am  
and my voice shakes  
along with my hands _

_Cuz she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
and I'm out of my league once again"_

I remember when she first said my name her voice was so monotonous but it had a melody to it that was beautiful. She had the lips of an angel, her voice was one of a dream. If only I could hear her voice say my name with the same tone.

"_Cuz it's frightening to be  
swimming in this strange sea  
but I'd rather be here than on land_

_Yes she's all that I see  
and she's all that I need  
and I'm out of my league once again."_

I don't know what I would do without her. What I would give to tell her the truth. I wish I could tell her everything. I would give anything to tell her that I love her.

"_It's her hair and her eyes today  
that just simply take me away  
and the feeling that I'm falling further in love  
makes me shiver, but in a good way_

_All the times I have sat and stared  
as she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair  
as she purses her lips  
bats her eyes  
and she plays with me  
sitting there, slack-jawed and nothing to say_

_Cuz I love her with all that I am  
and my voice shakes  
along with my hands _

_Cuz she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
and I'm out of my league once again"_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Please Review!! **

**REMEMBER: flames are welcome but NOT ABOUT A PAIRING!! Thank you!!**


	8. Blame

**A/N: oh gosh sorry this took FOREVER. Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Harry Potter. All I own is the plot and Raven's hair. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 8 Blame

**Draco's thoughts**

Days seemed endless, a minute was an hour. _She _was all he could think of. Her black, curly locks and her ornate smile that was so rare. Something had to be done. He couldn't be this far from her any longer. His heart carried so much emptiness, he felt cold and heartless. It was unbearable. Every time he saw Potter making her smile, he couldn't help but to feel slightly jealous. He never really saw the Weasel around her, but Weaselette made herself known. It seemed as if mud blood Granger and Weaselette had the dark sorceress in their grasp, when it came to gossip or secrets.

But, it was most rare when he caught her deep violet eyes, so emotionless, yet beautiful. He couldn't keep his mind off of her and her alone. Pansy wasn't a distraction, but a nuisance. She was too annoying for his liking so he kept as far away from her as possible. Blaise, now _he_ was a different story. Draco could no longer look at Blaise, acknowledge he existed, or even mention him in a conversation. He wasn't worth a thought or a breath. It pained him to know how these friends betrayed him, hurt him, and broke him until he was a miserable wreck.

The once, "Prince of Slytherin" was now the most surreptitious person anyone could ever meet. He was nothing but a mere shadow when he walked by, it was almost as if he wasn't even existent. The worse part of this whole problem, he was alone. He couldn't talk to anyone, no one noticed him, and no one cared. Of everything in the world Draco could blame he blamed one person and one thing. He blamed Blaise. Even though it may seem Blaise was to blame, most of his hate went towards time. Time is what he blamed. It caused him to hate himself. It made days unbearable. It caused him pain and suffering. It was time that destroyed the infamous Draco Malfoy.

--------------------

**Raven's thoughts**

She hated how much the past had on one person. She hated how it never left you alone. It haunts you breaks you down until there's nothing left to break. The pain she felt weighed down her heart everyday, each day the pain greatened. But all in all she hid her pain, she felt fake when she smile covering everything she felt and anything she ever could feel. She couldn't ever forget the day she caught Draco's eye. His cold silver eyes locked with her own. Nothing could describe how much she felt in that small action. She could've melted right there his eyes. Though they were so cold, she felt warmth in them. Nothing could take away that feeling, until she looked away.

Even though she was the luckiest girl in the world to have such great friends, she felt empty. There had to be something more. There were pieces to the puzzle missing and she knew exactly which pieces to find. The final piece to this puzzle was a certain blond Slytherin, Draco.

--------------------

**Draco's POV**

As I walked along the corridor, I saw _her_. She was out side in the pouring rain, her hair was drenched along with her clothes, but she paid no mind to them. I thought to myself, _"This is my chance, and my only one at that."_

I walked out there, my feet splashing in the puddles. Raven looked up at me.

"What do want Draco?" She asked in her usual monotone.

"Are you really asking that question?" I smirked, as I got closer to her face.

"Well, how else would I know what you're doing here?" Raven retorted.

"Fine if you _really_ want to know what I want," I paused, "I want _you_."

--------------------

**No one's POV**

That's when it happened; time stopped and seemed to take hours for the space between them to close. His lips lingered by hers for what seemed like hours or maybe even days. He cupped her face in his hands and closed the space between them. He pressed his lips against hers, slowly sliding his tongue against her bottom lip. She gracefully accepted his invitation. Draco wrapped his toned arms protectively around her waist, bringing her body closer to his. Raven wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his wet hair.

But little did they know someone was watching them and that someone happened to be a greasy-haired, big nosed professor. He watched in disgust, and whispered, "He's a disgrace to the Slytherin house. He will be punished and as will the girl."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Well, that's all for now! Hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can. **

**Remember flames are welcome but not about the pairing please.**


	9. Through His Eyes

**A/N: I am so sorry that my chapters ALWAYS take an insane amount of time to be posted. I spent an insane amount of time on this one so I really hope it was worth it. Well, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Harry Potter. I own the plot and Raven's hair.**

**--------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 9

Through His Eyes

---

**Raven's Thoughts**

It was at this moment, every emotion rushed through her head and the adrenaline pumped through her veins. She was kissing Draco Malfoy, her mind couldn't grasp it. Seconds, minutes, maybe even hours passed. When their lips separated she bathed him in her gaze. She stared deeply into his cold silver pools, searching for something. Something that could tell her what all of this meant. There was one emotion that stood out from the rest. It was the answer to all the questions building in her mind. It was pure love.

She was wrong about him he never looked at her with covetousness or disgust. All he did was look at HER nothing but her. His eyes always showed love and affection. Here she was in the arms of the man she cared for, and just staring at his eyes. It was his eyes that showed her what he felt and how much he loved her. His cold eyes stared blankly at her and then widened. All of a sudden, she felt sharp pain on her back. The last thing she remembered was the copper smell of blood filling her nostrils and the sound of Draco desperately yelling her name. Then it all went black.

---

**Draco's Thoughts**

Desperately he tried to stop the bleeding as he sprinted toward the infirmary with Raven in his arms. He burst through the doors to the infirmary and Madam Pomfrey came rushing toward him quickly placing Raven on a bed.

She placed Raven on her stomach yelling, "Mr. Malfoy, sit now!"

Without question or thought he sat watching Madam Pomfrey hastily stop the bleeding and wrap up the wound. Using her knowledge of magic, she used a spell to insert more blood into Raven's body.

When she finished treating Raven she asked, "Mr. Malfoy you have some explaining to do. What happened?"

He told his story, the talk, the kiss, and something he slightly remembered when she got hurt. He heard the faint sound of Professor Snape laughing. He watched as Madam Pomfrey's eyes widened.

"We must tell Albus. I'll be back in a few minutes, keep an eye on her. Do **NOT** leave this room, I'll lock everything, no one will be getting in or out." She said with a flick of her wand and then disappeared.

He watched Raven's breathing, her back rising and falling in a perfect rhythm that made his heart beat at the same pace. Her skin was so pale and beautiful at the same time. She looked to lifeless and the image of her wound frantically ate at his heart. He remembered the look of fear and pain in her eyes as she slowly lost consciousness. The sight of her in pain was a stab in the heart that would forever haunt him if she didn't make it through this. He never took his eyes off her, he watched for any slight movement to show she wouldn't ever leave him.

It was a time when he was desperate and at times, too desperate. He felt the burning sensation of hot tears under his eyes. Raven had such an effect on his heart, it scared him. Never, had he felt this way about a girl before. She was the one who haunted his dreams, her beautiful features never leaving his mind. Her eyes, his salvation, the only escape he had from the world. He loved her. Draco Malfoy, the son of a death eater loved Raven Roth, the daughter of Trigon.

"Draco..." Raven choked, "Don't… leave me." Her violet eyes pleading.

Draco took her hand gently and said, "I could never leave you." In a voice so softly it was barely audible. Raven smiled slightly, and fell asleep.

Draco tentatively kissed her head and quietly whispered, "I love you."

Madam Pomfrey returned and said, "Professor Dumbledore wants to speak with you, immediately."

He gave her a slight nod and turned to leave and said, "She woke up while you were gone, I'm pretty sure she's asleep now."

Madam Promfrey smiled slightly and said, "Thank you for watching her Draco."

Draco wandered the halls until he reached the phoenix statue in the wall. Slowly he walked toward it and said, "tootsie pops."

The huge Phoenix creaked and rotated around until it revealed a spiral stair case. He climbed the stairs until he reached the door of his office. Draco reached out to it and knocked quietly.

"Come in Draco."

Quietly, he opened the door and entered his office and said, "Hello, sir."

"Draco," Dumbledore beckoned him to sit, "Madam Pomfrey has told me your story and personally I'm very pleased about the sprouting relationship between you and Miss Roth."

Draco blushed and was about to speak before Dumbledore interrupted, "But, I am afraid Severus has left the premises." He said gravely and continued, "I need you to keep an eye out for him and to help protect our young sorceress. There are a few things about her you should know. She, obviously isn't any ordinary witch, but one more powerful. Her people are known as Azurathians. They have powers beyond the wand. She has dark mind powers, she senses emotions, she can fly without a broom." He smiled, "As you already know, from the incident with Mr. Weasley she has telekinetic powers."

"Is it a bad thing she has extra power?" Draco questioned.

"Yes and no. Her father, Trigon, is a demon which makes her half demon and her father has the power to take over her body and control her magical powers." He sighed, "Draco, everyone has their limits."

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Well, I'll have to leave you with that. Please no flames about pairing blah blah blah **

**Same policy. Reviews please! I appreciate all the reviews and adds to favorites! It all puts a smile on my face. **


End file.
